An Eye For An Eye
by cherry B101
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke cheating on her with her best friend! What will she do to get them back? PLEAS REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Nor the title…

HELLO PPL!

WELL I DICIDED TO DO THIS FIC…

UM… IDK WHY… WELL U DON'T NEED TO KNOW…

WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Eye For An Eye 

Chapter 1. The Truth

Sakura had been dating Sasuke since he came back from sound for at least a year. Sasuke came back when he was sixteen… heck they were already a couple. The whole city thought they were perfect together, they were made for each other and other stuff.

They were both seventeen now. Sasuke getting ready to ask Sakura to marry him for next year when they would both be eighteen. Sakura of course never came the thought of her old crush to ask her to marry him. She did feel safe and secure with him. They were both honest with each other… wait a minute… Sasuke… well lets say he wasn't COMPLETELY honest.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura was on her way to the training grounds to surprise Sasuke. She came out of the hospital early that day. Sasuke of course never knew she would and so did Sakura.

She was there. No sign of Sasuke there. Sakura was sure he would be there. He always is. Trying to get more power. Just then she herd somebody scream in the trees there were in the training ground. So she got closer and closer. She knew those screams. There were Inos.

"Oh yeah baby! Right there! Right there! Harder, faster!" yelled the blonde girl.

Sakura saw what she never thought she would see.

Her boyfriend and her best friend having sex. Ino of course knew Sakura and Sasuke were together. Sakura of course wasn't that stupid of just bursting in yelling at the two. Oh no. she was going to do something else. Something worse.

Instead she headed toward her apartment chin up and no tears. Since Sasuke left she promised herself she wouldn't cry no more for him she got to her appartment and went in.

'That bastard thinks he can just cheat on me like that! Oh no… he's sooo wrong. And what Ino thinks she'll get away with it to?! Hell no… gonna hit em where it hurts the most!' thought Sakura while smirking.

Sakura knew Ino still had some feelings for Shikamaru and seriously HATED when he was around Temari. Oh yes a plan was coming to her head.

"I'll just make some small phone calls." said Sakura while holding the phone and dialed some numbers.

'**Hook up!'**

"Hello? Shika?"

/"Yeah this is me. What up Sakura?"/

"Um… I was just wondering… when do you have free time?"

/"Um… why?"/

"Just asking."

/"I think tomorrow around 1pm."/

"Ok. You think you can come with me and Temari-chan to hang out?"

/"Um. Sure why not."/

"Alright then! See you tomorrow. Meet us at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar?"

/"Sure. Bye."/

"Bye." Sakura hanged up and dialed Temari. Temari was going to be in Kanoha for a while. Sakura of course knew that.

/"Hello?"/

"Oh hey Temari-chan."

/"Hey Sakura-chan. So what you called for?"/

"You got some free time tomorrow around one?"

/"Um. Yeah. Why?"/

"You wanna come hang out with me and Shika?"

/"Sure! Where are we gonna meet up?"

"In The Ichiraku Ramen Bar?"

/"Alright then. See you there."/

"Bye."

/"Bye."/

Sakura hanged up and laid in her bed. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

/"Oh hey Sakura."/

"Hey Sasuke… what do you want?" Sakura said coldly and Sasuke was of course shocked.

/"Something wrong?"/

"Eh… kinda…"

/"Want me to come over?"/

"No. I got it all under control." said Sakura with a smirk.

/"Alright then. Bye ba-."/ said Sasuke without finishing his sentence cause Sakura had hanged up.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Next Day_

Sakura woke up with her pink locks on her face.

"Good morning world." said Sakura lazily while stretching her arms. It was 8am and Sakura was ready to start her business.

She got up took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She got dressed in a pink tank top with a t-shirt underneath and some black Capri's. She got into some Black Converse All Stars Sneakers and headed out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Sakura had been walking the whole day thinking about what she saw yesterday.

'Why? I thought he loved me… how could I been so stupid… I had all the clues and I never thought he was cheating on me… no wonder he didn't visit often… no wonder he was always late for something…'

She looked at a clock that was outside a store.

It was already one o' clock so she headed to the Ramen shop.

She saw Shika and Temari talking to each other.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"Its ok Sakura-chan." said Temari with a soft smile.

"Lets order some Ramen." said Shika and the girls nodded.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They were already walking in the park. Sakura to Temaris right and Shika to Temaris left. It was already six o' clock. They'd been hanging out the whole day. Joking around, laughing, and having fun.

"Have I told you guys yous make a great couple?" said Sakura that made Temari and Shika blush.

"W-where did this come from Sakura-chan?" said Temari still with a blush.

"Well… I got to go now… bye… you two have fun." said Sakura walking away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Sakura had been spying on Temari and Shika for at least an hour. They were laughing and talking.

They sat down at a bench and Sakura hiding in the bushes.

At last. They both kissed. It was long and romantic.

Sakura having her little victory dance of course.

'Yes! These two are together now! Well… who knows… hey at least I made someone happy.'

'**Bwahahaha!' **yelled out inner Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WELL…**

**WHAT WILL SAKURA HAVE PLANED FOR SASUKE?**

**HAS SHE EVEN PLANED YET?**

**WILL SHIKA AND TEMARI LAST?**

**STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**OH YEAH…**

**PLEAS REVIEW!!**

**NO FLAMES PLEAS…**


	2. The Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Nor the title…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Eye For An Eye 

Chapter 2. The Plot

_Last Chapter_

_Sakura had been spying on Temari and Shika for at least an hour. They were laughing and talking._

_They sat down at a bench and Sakura hiding in the bushes. _

_At last. They both kissed. It was long and romantic. _

_Sakura having her little victory dance of course._

'_Yes! These two are together now! Well… who knows… hey at least I made someone happy.'_

'_**Bwahahaha!' **__yelled out inner Sakura._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura woke up by the phone that was ringing. So she picked it up.

"Hello?" said Sakura in a drowsy voice.

/"Hey forehead girl!"/

"Oh hey Ino pig. What do you want?"

/"Shesh… just to talk… you think you can meet me at the park in fifteen minutes?"/

"Sure."

/"Alright then! See you there."/

Sakura just hanged up without saying good bye.

"Slut." mumbled Sakura while getting up.

She went to take a shower and then got dressed in a pink shirt a black skirt and a pink short underneath the skirt. She got her hair in a high ponytail and putted on her usual sneakers.

She headed out the door heading to the park.

When she got there she saw Ino sitting on a bench.

"Hey pig." said Sakura while taking a seat.

"Hey forehead. You cant believe what happened this morning."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well we were at the training grounds. And Asuma was telling us something, when he was finished he told us we could go. And me and the team where going to get breakfast. We spotted Temari and Shika asked her to join us and she accepted. When we got there with all the food ordered Temari and Shika started feeding each other with lovy dovy eyes! Can you believe that?!"

"Um. Actually I can. And what's it to you?"

"Hello! You know I got feelings for Shika!"

"Um. So? He's happy now. And if you really liked him and still had feelings for him why didn't you tell him… oh yeah… you where being a slut…"

"Oh my god Sakura! You're getting on their side?! How could you?!"

"They do make a good couple you know."

"Hmph."

"Well I got to go! Bye!" said Sakura while walking away.

'What's up with her.' thought Ino.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was just walking thru Konoha. She saw Kiba there with Akamaru so she decided to say hi. So she went behind him and got her arms around his neck.

"Hey Kiba-_kuuuun_." she whispered into his ear.

"O-oh. Hey S-Sakura-chan." He said with a blush. Sakura let go and went to Akamaru petting him.

"Hey Akamaru. You've grown up so much. So how you been Kiba-kun?"

"M-me. Fine. You?"

"I've been fine too. Can I join yous?"

"Sure why not."

They started walking and there was a short silence, but Sakura decided to brake it.

"So tell me Kiba what you been up to."

"Well… there's not that much to tell about these days. I have been successful in some missions thanks to my pal here Akamaru. Now you tell me."

"Well I've been you know in the hospital. I think I've even surpassed my own teacher now."

"Well from all of us I think you're the one that's improved more."

"Thanks."

"Lets have some fun!" yelled out Kida while grabbing Sakuras hand to come close to him. He lifted her from her waist and positioned her on Akamarus back. He also got in Akamarus back behind Sakura.

"Wow."

"C'mon boy lets go." said Kiba and Akamaru started running fast.

Sakura of course was having a lot of fun. Hey you don't get to ride a big dog everyday… oh yeah a plan came to her mind.

Akamaru jumped from a high roof and landed on his legs in front a certain someone. Sasuke. Of course he was shocked. A huge dog was about to squish him.

"Thanks for the ride Akamaru, Kiba-kun." said Sakura while getting of Akamaru.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan."

"Ruff ruff!" was all Akamaru could say, bark. Kida and Akamaru left.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Oh Sasuke! You caught me there… I was… just you know…"

"No I don't know… I don't want seeing you being crazy with other guys."

"Why not? I never tell you anything and neither should you… and for your information I was having fun." said Sakura with a frown.

"Yes… but… you know me…"

"Yeah… you the jealous type…"

"Hn."

"Well see you laters loser." Sakura said with a soft smile and gave a small push on Sasukes shoulder playfully. But inside she had an evil smirk.

Sasuke shocked that she just left like that.

'What no kiss? No suffix?… I'm her boyfriend and she gives another guy a suffix instead of her boyfriend and in front of his face?… she's changing…' thought Sasuke to himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakura was laid in her bed thinking about Sasukes face and tone when he saw her with Kiba. Her plan was going as it should.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WELL… I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT… BUT I'M TO LAZY RIGHT NOW…(SHIKA MOMENT LOLZ)

THERE YA GO!!

PLEAS REVIEW!!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??


	3. Lets Sing! Lets Dance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Nor the title…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Eye For An Eye 

Chapter 3. Lets Sing! Lets Dance!

_Last Chapter_

"_Why not? I never tell you anything and neither should you… and for your information I was having fun." said Sakura with a frown._

"_Yes… but… you know me…"_

"_Yeah… you the jealous type…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Well see you laters loser." Sakura said with a soft smile and gave a small push on Sasukes shoulder playfully. But inside she had an evil smirk._

_Sasuke shocked that she just left like that._

'_What no kiss? No suffix?… I'm her boyfriend and she gives another guy a suffix instead of her boyfriend and in front of his face?… she's changing…' thought Sasuke to himself._

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_Sakura was laid in her bed thinking about Sasukes face and tone when he saw her with Kiba. Her plan was going as it should._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura woke up by the alarm clock. It was 7am and she had a plan.

She started dialing the phone.

/"Hell?"/

"Hey Ino-pig!"

/"Oh hey forehead girl. What up?"/

"You busy today?"

/"Nah… why?"/

"Lets go somewhere today. Na?"

/"Sure. Where?"/

"What bout that new club?"

/"Oh… there… is it where they also have karaoke?"/

"Yeah… meet you there at… 5pm?"

/"Sure… see you there then. Bye."/

"Bye." Sakura said and hanged up and dialed another number.

/"Hello?"/

"Hey babe! Lets meet a the new club today at 5pm. Aight?"

/"Um… sure."/

Sakura just hanged up not even saying good bye or anything.

'What's up with her?' thought Sasuke to himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was walking in the streets of Konoha with her hair up in a high ponytail with a pink tube top and some black shorts. She spotted Gaara and went over to him.

"Hey Gaara!" she yelled while walking at waving at him.

"Oh hey Sakura."

"What you doin?"

"Nothing much."

"Well I think it's a pretty hard job being Kazekage and all that."

"Yeah it kinda is."

"So how you been?"

"Good. You?

"Same… so… are you single?" asked Sakura and Gaara got a small blush.

"Um… don't you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah… but he's a bitch…"

"Oh… did he hurt you?"

"Well… he did… but he doesn't know that I know what he's done…"

"Oh… is there anything I can do?"

"Um… actually yeah…"

"Well what is it?"

"Ya think you can join me to go to the club today at 5pm?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." said Sakura and kissed Gaara's cheek that made him blush.

Sakura walked away thinking about her plan.

'Those bitches are gonna get it now.' thought Sakura with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was ready to go to the club.

She was wearing a black short dress that had rings on its straps and has a somewhat revealing front, plus low back and some matching black thigh highs along with Black Stiletto Heels Mules.

Of course she wasn't flat. she wasn't very husky either, but the dress did make her boobs look kinda big. Every man would want her.

She headed out the door and made her way to the club where she saw Gaara, Sasuke, and Ino waiting for her.

"Hey guys." said Sakura with a small smirk.

"Hey Sakura." said Ino with a small smile.

"Hey Sakura, looking good tonight."

"Thanks Gaara. Same thing to you. Hey Sasuke…"

"Hey babe… you look so damn hot."

"Thanks… looks get inside." said Sakura while getting inside and the rest followed.

They sat at a table and it was pretty awkward.

"Hey Sasuke, Ino. Why wont yous get drinks for us?"

"Sure." they both said.

"What do you want to drink Sakura?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Um… a margarita would be fine pleas." said Sakura.

"What about you Gaara?" asked Ino.

"Some vodka." said Gaara. Both Sasuke and Ino headed to the bar.

"Hey."

"Yes Gaara?"

"If he hurt you how come you don't break up with him?"

"Cause… I'm going to torture him…" said Sakura with a smirk and Gaara also smirked at what she said.

Sasuke and Ino where at the bar waiting for the drinks.

"Ino…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"This relationship that we have has to end."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like cheating on my Sakura… she's everything to me."

"I understand… she's my best friend and I wouldn't like her to get hurt thanks to me."

"So can we just be friends and end all of this?"

"…"

"C'mon Ino…"

"You know it isn't easy for me… one day we're having sex you telling me you love me and then the next you just end it all… all those hot nights…"

"So… you still want to continue this?"

"N-Yes…"

"Alright… but you know this has to end one day…" said Sasuke and Ino nodded.

They went back to the table with the drinks were Sakura and Gaara were smirking at each other and the at Sasuke and Ino.

Sasuke was of course jealous.

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing… nothing at all." said Sakura with a smirk while drinking some of her margarita.

"I'll be right back." said Sakura while standing up.

"I'll come with you." said Ino.

They both headed to the bathroom.

"So Sakura why you invited the guys and hadn't told me?"

"Eh… just came up and didn't have time to tell you. No big deal."

"No big deal? Look at me?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hello! Look at the clothing I'm wearing. I've could've wore something better if I knew the guys were coming." said Ino while looking at the big mirror that was in front of them.

"Eh… my bad then." said Sakura while looking in the mirror fixing her hair and putting some eye liner on.

"You done yet?"

"No… meet me at the table. I'll be there."

"Sure." said Ino and headed out.

Ino was sitting at the table with the guys now.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke

"Oh. She's still on the bathroom fixing her hair and stuff. She'll be joining us soon." said Ino sounding bored.

"Sakura Haruno will be singing for us tonight people!" yelled out a man in the stage. Guys whistled.

Sasuke and Ino confused that she hadn't told them she would sing. Gaara of course knew. Sakura had told him when Sasuke and Ino went for the drinks.

The music started and Sakura opened her lips.

You want him that bad, then girl you can have himYou want him that bad, then girl you can have himSay you want him that bad, then girl you have himI ain't even trippin cause I already had himYou can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers 

Sakura danced to the beat of the music moving her hips side to side.I don't know if you know, but it's like thisI was his everything, you a side dishHung around like a stain on the carpetYou won his heart but I already got itYou thought it was a secret but I knew it all along (ay)You were just an appetizer when I wasn't home (ay)You come down with the games, time to get crunk (ay)You were undercover 'til your cover got blownSo I'm a wash my hands from you (youuuu)And you can do the things you do (doooo)She can have you if she wants to...You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftoversYou can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Oh, Oh)Since I'm done with him girl you can come get himHe done got stale now, what I want with him?You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers(Woo)He used to be my entree, 5 star dishNow I did ya just heavy on my stomachThinkin back I wouldn't mind if I was starvingNow I had enough, so you in the garbageI don't want watcha got cookin no more (ay)You done expired, can't have it no more (ay)And if I can't have it, wha whatcha here for (ay)You look cross at a girl, gotta break farrrSo I'm a wash my hands from you (youuuu)And you can do the things you do (doooo)She can have you if she wants to...You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (Yea)You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftoversSince I'm done with him girl you can come get himHe done got stale now, what I want with him?You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers(Yea)(ay, ay)You can have him girl, You can have him girl(ay, ay)If you want him girl, If you want it girlAll them games just keep getting old by the hourIt's time to let it go cause this love got sourI'm so done, movin' on to the nextI got what I needed, you can take what's leftYou can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (oooooo)You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers(You can take him you want him, take him if you want him)Since I'm done with him girl you can come get him (come get him)He done got stale now, what I want with him? (Yea)You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftovers (go on, go on... go on, go on)You can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftoversYou can have my leftovers, my leftovers, my leftoversOooo, oooo, oooo, Yea

Ino and Sasuke had shocked faces.

'Has she found out?' thought Sasuke and Ino. Gaara smirked at their faces.

Everyone was clapping, cheered, and whistling.

Sasuke and Ino were really nervous now.

Sakura got of the stage and headed to the table.

"What you guys think?"

"I think you have a great voice Sakura." said Gaara with a smirk.

"You were perfect." said Sasuke.

"Yeah… what both of them said… w-why you decided to sing that song?" asked Ino sounding nervous.

"Um… I just liked it. And it was at the right occasion…" said Sakura with a smirk.

"O-oh…"

"Why so nervous Ino?" asked Sakura pretending to act worried.

"N-nothing…" she started sounding like Hinata.

"Lets dance!" yelled out Sakura.

"I-I wont… I'll stay here…" said Ino.

"What bout you Sasuke?"

"I'll also stay here."

"Alright then. C'mon Gaara lets go dance!" yelled Sakura while taking a hold of Gaara's hand.

They both were at the dance floor dancing to 'Papi Chulo' by Lorna. It was pretty weird they played a song in a different language but it had a cool beat. Everyone danced to the beat.

The best dancers in the floor would probably be Sakura and Gaara. Gaara was behind Sakura but really close. Sakura moved her hips and Gaara's hips followed hers. He got a hold of her hips with his hands and Sakura's hands on top of his.

_To Sasuke and Ino_

Sasuke and Ino were at the table.

"You think she found out Sasuke?"

"Pretty sure…"

"But why hasn't she broken up with you yet then?"

"I don't know… maybe she hasn't found out."

"Hm."

"Look at them… he better not touch her…"

"Are you jealous?"

"I think so…"

"How come you don't get jealous when guys are flirting with me or something?"

"I don't know."

"So you don't feel anything for me?"

"…"

"Sakura's song was real! I'm just a side dish! Just a stain on the carpet!"

"Calm down Ino."

"How can I calm down if after all those moments you didn't feel anything for me?!"

"Are you that blind!? You should've know! You know I only love Sakura!"

"I-I… I hate you!" Ino got up and left.

Sakura and Gaara headed for the table.

"Where's Ino?" asked Sakura.

"She left. She said she wasn't feeling good…" replied Sasuke. Sakura and Gaara knew he was lying. They both saw when they were arguing.

Sakura's plan was going perfectly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SORRY I KINDA TOOK SOME TIME TO UPDATE…

I'VE BEEN UPDATING ON MY OTHER STORY OR IN MYSPACE…

I'M A MYSPACE FREAK! (LOLZ)

WELL PLEAS REVIEW…

I KNOW WHO RIVEWS N WHO DOESN'T…

I SEE WHO PUTS MY STORY IN ALERTS O SOMETHIN…

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW GO 'F' YOUR SELF…

-HUGS- 2 ALL THAT DO RIVIEW!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Nor the title…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Eye For An Eye 

Chapter 4.

_Last Chapter_

"_How can I calm down if after all those moments you didn't feel anything for me?!"_

"_Are you that blind!? You should've know! You know I only love Sakura!"_

"_I-I… I hate you!" Ino got up and left._

_Sakura and Gaara headed for the table._

"_Where's Ino?" asked Sakura._

"_She left. She said she wasn't feeling good…" replied Sasuke. Sakura and Gaara knew he was lying. They both saw when they were arguing._

_Sakura's plan was going perfectly._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

Sakura and Sasuke were walking on Konoha streets. Gaara went to his own place after they were finished at the club.

"Why were you dancing with Gaara like that?"

"Um… cause… I felt like it. And you didn't want to dance."

"Hn."

"Well this is my stop. See you tomorrow Sasuke." said Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Sakuras arm and pulled her to him. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Bye." said Sasuke with a smirk and walked away.

Sakura felt nothing on that kiss. Well she only felt hate of course. But she'd have her revenge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura woke up with the sun.

"Ugh… c'mon five more minutes." said Sakura hiding her face with her hands.

She got up and took a quick ten minute bath. She got dressed in a pink blouse and some matching shorts. The clothing had a design of some cherry blossom petals swirling in the wind. She ate her breakfast and headed out the door.

She was know walking in the streets of Konoha just looking around. She spotted Shika and Temari walking next to each other handing hands, so Sakura walked up to them.

"Hey Temari, Shika. What you guys doing?"

"Just taking a walk. What bout you?" replied Temari.

"Same. There isn't that much to do in Konoha these days."

"What do you mean?" asked Shika.

"I mean… like… I don't get much missions anymore and there isn't that much excitement around here."

"Well… you should come to Suna with us." said Temari

They all began walking. Sakura was on Temaris left and Shika was on Temaris right.

"Yous?"

"Yeah. My Bros, Shika, and me are going to Suna for a while."

"Oh cool! I'd love to come along!" yelled out Sakura hugging both Temari and Shika tight at the same time.

"Air Sakura. We need air." managed Temari to say.

"Oh yeah." said Sakura realizing both.

"Well you better start packing. We're leaving tomorrow at 6am." said Shika.

"Why so early?" asked Sakura.

"So we can get there faster…" replied Temari.

"Oh… alright! Where do we meet up?"

"In the gates." replied Shika.

"Ok then. Well I'll start. Bye guys see you tomorrow!" yelled out Sakura as she ran to the mall and waved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hm… which outfit should I pick?' thought Sakura to herself.

'**Oh! Take the red one! I bet Gaara likes rrrrrreeeedddddd…**'

'Oh. Its you. Why did you add Gaara?'

'**It's obvious we gonna stay with him after ya break up with Sasuke-teme.**'

'Hm. It would be nice. I mean he's hot. But what if he doesn't like me?'

'**What do you mean 'what if he doesn't like you'?! of course he likes you! didn't you see how he was dancing with you in the club?!**'

'Of course I did… he is such a good dancer.'

'**Who knows how he's in bed.'**

'Yeah… wait… just shut up, alright?'

'**In one condition.'**

'What will that condition be?'

'**Take the red outfit.'**

'Deal.'

'**Wait.'**

'What?'

'**Are you actually going to wear that while heading to Suna?'**

'No… this outfit will be for a special occasion.'

'**Oh. Alright then. I'm out.'**

'At last.' thought Sakura.

"May I help you young lady?" said a woman that came out of nowhere with a creepy smile.

"N-no thanks." said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"Will you be taking that?" said the lady still with her creepy smile.

"Yeah."

"Come with me to the counter so you can purchase it." said the lady heading to the counter and Sakura fallowed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was walking on the way back to her appartment. She felt some hands around her waist and some soft lips in her cheek giving her a kiss.

"Hey."

It was Sasuke.

"Oh hey Sasuke."

"What you got there?"

"Just some clothes."

"Oh. What you brought?"

"Just a shirt and some pants… Sasuke um I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be out of Konoha for a while…" said Sakura getting free out of Sasukes grasp.

"Oh. Where you going?"

"Suna."

"Why? I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to."

"So why you decided to leave?"

"I'm not LEAVING I'm just going to be out for a while."

"Alright. But why?"

"I need some time out of Konoha."

"Oh."

"When you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well… lets make this day special before you leave."

"Alright then. What do you want to do?"

"Meet me in the park that's just up ahead."

"Alright. What time?"

"Around 7pm?"

"Sure."

"See you there then." said Sasuke walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT WILL SASUKE HAVE INSTORE FO SAKURA?

WELL…

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG 2 UPDATEIN THIS STORY N THAT'S ITS SHORT…

WELL HEY I GOT A LIFE 2 4 URE INFORMATION… LOLZ…

**WELL I'M GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN TILL I GET 12 REVIEWS!! **


End file.
